To Be a gem
by Cfintimidator
Summary: After a mission Steven is severely hurts and is forced to retreat to his gem but when he comes out he is not the Steven you know anymore. Something Extraordinary happens! PG for Thematic elements and Violence
1. Chapter 1

Steven and the gems were battling an razor sharped Armadillo and kept spin dashing the gems 'til Amethyst wrapped the monster and Garnet cracked the shell and fell down but before the monster retreated to his gem the Blade launch at the gems like a Boomerang going through the air. And then retreated to its gem.

Everyone ducked, except for Steven.

"What is tha-" but was cut off, literally, by the blade, and a big explosion, dust collecting in the process, and Steven was nowhere to be found. While the gems were scattering around the rubble, Pearl had dusted off something and was very shocked, to see what was under the rubble.

"Hey Pearl, what's wronggggAAAAAAAAAH" Amethyst was stunned by the fact that Steven has retreated to his gem for the first time in years, the gems never knew his body can poof as Pearl said his body is organic.

The Gems never thought that he could regenerate so they warped back home and laid the Rose Quartz gem on the pilow like steven did with Pearl's gem.

"Do you think Steven will ever come out of regeneration," Pearl said worried. "I mean he's only half-human."

"We have to wait to see, if he comes out." Garnet said.

"Yeah, He's Steven," Amethyst said. "I'm sure he'll come back eventually."

"You're right, Amethyst" Pearl said. "Maybe, I just wonder though what will happen with him. Will he be different or the same?" But she realized she had a question that would orbit like a comet "What if Rose meets Steven inside their gem?!"

 _ **Steven's Gem**_

"Uh, What Happened?" Steven asked clutching his head. He looked and walked around into an endless open space with light pink clouds floating across the ground.

"Your inside our gem." Steven stopped dead in his tracks at the sound. It sounded like a lady's voice to him. Steven slowly turned around to face the stranger who also accompanied him. Once Steven did, his mind stopped working. Right in front of him, was the one person who most wanted to meet in the whole universe. Rose Quartz.

"Mom..." He blinked once more to see if he was dreaming, but he wasn't. "MOM." He gave her a big hug to his mother the only person who he never knew still existed.

"My precious Steven" Rose said."my you've grown, even you have your father's smile." She said complimenting her son.

"Thanks, Mom." Steven said hugging her. '

"I never thought my son would ever get-" Rose was about to say the last word before Steven finished her sentence "Poofed"

"Yes." Rose said."So how did you get poofed."

"Well, we were fighting a giant monster and I guess it shot a spike so I didn't see it and this happened." He said lightly.

"So let me see were it is." Steven lifted his shirt to show his mother where the injury happened. She was horrified from the injury.

"Steven, your physical form can't be recovered from this accident. You're gem side would take over, meaning that you will become like a hologram, but with mass."

"A hologram?" Steven asked.

"Yes, meaning that you to have the power of a real gem warrior." Rose explained.

"Well, if you say so." Steven said.

"Oh! Before I leave, are you able to change my outfit if so... you don't mind to change my outfit?" said Steven.

"Yes, I can change your outfit and I don't mind. But why do you want me to change your outfit?" asked Rose.

"Because Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet changed their outfit when they regenerated, and since I'm almost finish regenerate..." said Steven.

"Okay," Rose gave him a new outfit for him to wear. "There how is that." Rose said.

Steven quickly smiled up at his mom after hearing this. Before he could respond though, a bright light suddenly started to take hold of the room. "What's happening?" he asked to his mom.

"You've finished regenerating, my son. Good luck out there, Steven. Be careful." she responded before disappearing into white light.

 ** _One Week Later_**

"Oh, what are we going to do?! he must have no idea where he is, and he isn't back! it's been a week already! What if he's stuck in there!? No! I've failed Rose! AHHH!"

"Pearl!" Garnet yelled. "He needs time to figure things out! He's learning more about what it is being a gem! He's just learning more about his power!" Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Maybe your right. He's learning and he's also a gem an-" Pearl was cut off and noticed the flash of light from the room, and the Quartz gem lifted up from the pilow.

"Oh, oh! Is he coming back?" She asked, watching as shapes started to form.

The first one looked like a younger Rose Quartz, the next one looked like normal Rose Quarts and the last shape looked like Steven. The glowing disappeared and Steven fell onto the couch, laughing the whole time.

"Ahhh." Steven stretched his arms. Then he looked at the gems. "What?"

"STEVEN!" They all shouted at the same time, before running over to them.

"You regenerated, My Steven's back." Pearl laughed.

"Woah, Nice clothes, dude." Amethyst said complimenting him for what he's wearing.

Steven's new uniform was a Yellow shirt with two red stars on the shoulders, blue pants, and red boots.

Garnet noticed his skin was pinker than usual.

"Also, I'm a full gem now. Mom said i'm now a hologram with mass just like you guys." Steven said but Pearl was stunned.

"WAIT, You met your mother." Pearl said.

"Yeah, she said that I would become a full gem, because my physical form was too injured to recover so I'm like you guys."

"Ohhhhhhh Steven that's wonderful".

"what how's that Pearl" Steven asked.

"It means now you won't ever have to sleep your body can get all it's energy from it's gem,and that means you never have to eat"

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Steven screamed.

"Cheer up, dude, you can still eat, it will just be different." Amethyst said.

"We need to see more about this, Steven would have to be trained to discover his new powers." Garnet said.

"But lets start it tommorow, we need to give Steven some time to think." Garnet said.

"Okay" Steven said


	2. The Training: Shapeshifting

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

"Now Steven, today all 3 of us will teach you about shapeshifting, strength, and endurance using swords." Pearl said.

"Are you ready for your training, Steven" Pearl asked.

"Yes!" Steven said excitingly.

"Great, Let's get started." Pearl said.

 **ON THE BEACH**

"Now learning to shapeshifting is easy, first you have to think about want you want to turn into, then just picture it in your mind" Amethyst explained. "But remember, you have to be relaxed to shapeshift right, remember last time with the cat fingers."

"Yeah" Steven said frantically from the incident.

"Don't worry, you're a gem, just like the rest of us, I know you can make it through with it." Amethyst said for encouragement while patting Steven on the back.

"Thanks, Amethyst." He said.

"Anyways, you could try to turn into an animal like a bird." Amethyst said.

"Here I'll show you I will turn into a bird like an owl." The purple gem shapeshifts into an owl and flys towards Steven.

"See, It's not that complicating to do." Amethyst flew back to her spot and returns into her normal form.

"Ok, your turn, Steven! I shapeshifted into owl, so why don't you try shapeshifting into a bird!" Amethyst said in excitement.

"Y'know, I thought of turning into a falcon, that'd be awesome!"

But before Amethyst could respond, Steven's gem glowed and he turned into a small falcon- yet the reddish color of his shirt.

Amethyst gasped. "Steven…"

Steven looked down at himself, and gasped in surprise too. "I… I did it?!" He said in surprise.

"Good job, Steven, you finally shapeshifted for the first time." Amethsyt said.

"We should show Pearl, and Garnet, they'll be amazed from what I did." Steven said.

Steven spread his wings, flapping his wings a little. He flew up a little afterwards, circling above Amethyst **.**

 **Crystal Temple**

"Do you think he finally managed to properly shapeshift?"

Garnet adjusted her shades.

"Don't get your hopes up, Pearl. Just wait and see what happens.

Amethyst came through the door.

"Hey guys check out Steven." He swooped over to the three gems and finally lands on the floor, but decided to return to his regular form.

"Wow, that was amazing." He said.

"He did it, He actually, did it." Pearl said.

"Good Job, Steven." Garnet said.


End file.
